Luoyang (Han second)
|name = Luoyang |image = Luoyang Han.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = Steel Era |dynasty = Han Dynasty |year = 145 CE |funds = 0 |sup-funds = true,previous Luoyang |previous = Jiayuguan |next = Chang-an (Sui-Tang first) Chang-an }} Luoyang is a mission found in . It is the last mission of the Han Dynasty. Briefing new invention can now be made through a process of soaking, pulping and drying hemp. The tax collectors are already making noises about the usefulness of paper, and its superiority over the hafts of wood they had been recording their debits and credits on. Now all they want is paper; make sure they have it in good supply or our city's finances will suffer.}} Goals * Temple Complex must be built * Produce 24 reams of paper in 1 year * 8 Menagerie Animal Types Required * 42 Months of Heroes * Treasury of 85000 Summary In the last mission of the dynasty, you are returning to the capital where Buddhism is taking hold. Paper has been invented and needs to be distributed within the city. You will start the city as it was left before you left for Jiayuguan. If you planned ahead for this mission and captured all the required animals and had a healthy treasury, you will start the mission with these goals already completed: even if not completed, you will partially be on route to completing these goals. Before you do anything in the city, destroy any Logging Sheds being used to supply Tax Offices or Confucian Academies. To reach the paper goal will require four Paper Makers: these should be filled up very quickly with Hemp as there will almost certainly be an overabundance of the good. You'll need some Paper in the city, since Jiayuguan will request some a few years into the missions. At the same time, stop importing Salt from Loulan, since you can provide Cabbage and Millet to your citizens directly. It is recommended to build farms to provide Cabbage only and to continue importing Millet from Yin. Building the Temple Complex is fairly simple. You'll need to import Stone from your new border city to complete the outer wall that surrounds the inner temple. The monument requires Wood and Clay to construct the center temple, so make sure to provide the required guilds and labourers. Since one of the mission goals is Months of Heroes, you should be able to easily summon Xi Wang Mu, which will complete the monument extremely quickly. Other than providing Paper and building the monument, you shouldn't need to be here too long. You should attempt to complete this mission before 151 CE, because there is a devastating earthquake that will almost certainly destroy a large portion of the city. Be prepared to have to rebuild lots of buildings if this occurs, though if there is a Hero in the city when the earthquake occurs and only a few months left to complete, then you don't really need to rebuild. Once this mission is complete, then you'll have completed the Han Dynasty! 33